Dress the Halls
by HollowShadowWolf
Summary: 'Tis the season. Fa la la la la, la la la la.


**A/N 1:** The second surprise Christmas present for my buddy Metro. Hope she, and everyone else, enjoys.

**A/N 2:** My first Clamy fic so let's see how this goes. You guys can choose to take this as a complete AU where Rory never existed or that it takes place between 'Cold Blood' and 'The Pandorica Opens' where he is erased. Whatever floats your shipping boat.

* * *

"A fancy dress party. At the Bellagio. In Vegas. Christmas Eve."

It has sounded wonderful when the Doctor had said it but Clara was starting to have second thoughts, and pretty much all of them were based on her stupid costume.

As soon as the words had left the Doctor's mouth, Amy had grinned giddily and grabbed Clara's hand, dragging her off towards the TARDIS wardrobe. They had reached the room in no time with Amy leading the way, which created a pang of jealousy in Clara - the TARDIS never got Amy lost deliberately. As they had stepped over the threshold, Amy hurried straight over to two piles of clothes, one a mass of mostly brown and the other largely green peppered with red and white. She had picked up the brown pile and shoved it straight into Clara's arms before grabbing the green one and rushing behind a screen. Clara had been confused as to how the two piles had already been waiting but shrugged and begun to change.

That's how she came to be sitting on the dressing table that rested against the wall, in a light brown onesie that had a white oval down the front, along with a red collar that had large bells adorning it which jingled every time she moved, and a headband with antlers that refused to stay on her head. Clara huffed as she pushed the festive band back onto the top of her head for the umpteenth time. She sat back against the wall, legs swinging back and forth under the table, as she waited for Amy to finish.

"This thing is itchy," Clara groaned as she undid the zip a bit to claw at her chest under the vest top she wore, "I swear the TARDIS washed this in something." Amy chuckled.

"I'm sure she did no such thing," the red head said from behind the screen. As if to defend herself the TARDIS made a humming sound, the tone clearly a 'how dare you suggest such a thing' one, before Clara heard the faint tittering beeps of the ships giggles. The brunette glared at one of the walls. She sighed and let her hand drop to rest in her lap.

"Why couldn't I have been the Elf?" she whined. Amy snorted from behind the screen.

"Put the short lass in the Elf costume? Kinda cliché don't you think."

Clara sighed again. This thing wasn't only itchy, it was hot. She'd elected to only have the vest top and a pair of shorts on under the onesie when she'd felt the fleece material but she was still boiling. She eyed the TARDIS suspiciously wondering if the old cow was upping the temperature on purpose to mess with her. She was half considering removing the top and shorts and stripping down to her underwear under this monstrosity when Amy spoke again.

"Besides, I highly doubt you'll wanna swap."

Clara tore her gaze from the wall to put it on Amy and her jaw dropped. Amy had come out from behind the screen and leant against it with one hand, the other placed firmly on her hip as she waited, smirking. The red head's costume seemed like a typical Elf costume from Santa's Grotto but on Amy... Clara took in the green hat with white trim and the green blouse with black buttons before her eyes were quickly drawn to her favourite feature. Amy wore a short green miniskirt and her long legs were clad with red and white candy cane socks that came up just above her knee. Clara's eyebrows rose, the movement causing the headband to fall over her eyes again. Clara growled at the offending object blocking her view.

Amy's smirk had been firmly in place as she'd watched Clara's head tilt while she took in the Elf costume, much like an amazed puppy, but the sight of the antler headband falling comically over her girlfriend's eyes caused her smirk to fall as she broke into giggles. Clara blushed and hastily shoved the headband back in place.

"You look adorable," Amy said, causing Clara's blush to rapidly darken as she looked away. Amy pushed away from the screen and walked over to Clara slowly, the bells on her Elf shoes jingling as she moved, watching as the girl's gaze was quickly drawn back to her again. The brunette licked her lips, as if it would help her speechlessness.

"You look gorgeous," she managed to squeak. It was Amy's turn to blush and she felt the light warmth spread over her cheeks. She smiled, knowing Clara spoke the truth. The other girl may become shy around her, but Clara never lies about how she feels towards Amy, who knows it.

Clara swallowed, her usual confidence sputtering in Amy's presence, as the red head stopped at the table, standing between the brunette's no longer swinging legs. Amy leaned down and eyed Clara.

"Just one thing missing," she said, which caused Clara to frown. This was all that had been in the pile. As Clara looked around wondering what she'd missed, Amy reached behind her back. Clara's attention was brought back when she heard a faint click. She looked down and saw that a matching red leash was now attached to the collar, the other end grasped in Amy's slender hands. Clara raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Amy tugged on the leash, the movement causing Clara to be pulled forward, with a sharp squeak, to meet Amy's lips. The bells of the collar jingles loudly as they moved in synch, Clara reaching out to steady herself by placing her hands on Amy's hips, Amy gripping the leash and a fistful of material in one hand while the other snaked around the brunette's neck.

The kiss was passionate yet sweet and made Clara's body burn even hotter, which had nothing to do with the costume. The room darkened slightly as though the TARDIS were blushing at the two's display. The two broke apart panting and let their foreheads rest against each other. Clara swallowed and leaned back again, removing her hands from Amy's hips and crossing them, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

"Hang on," she said, still a little breathless, but her confidence flaring again now that her brain had caught up with the situation, "Was this trip just a ploy to get a collar on me?" Amy looked back smugly, completely unashamed about being caught out.

"Well, the Doctor doesn't know that," she said, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face as she crossed her own arms, leash still in her hands. "The TARDIS and I merely," she paused, licking her lips, "left him some co-ordinates. It's not our fault he liked the idea." Clara nodded, realising that's why the piles of clothes were ready and waiting.

"Well done you two then," she said, patting the nearest wall, causing the TARDIS to chirp happily. Her attention was brought forward again when Amy's shadow fell over her as the red head leaned closer, placing her hands on either side of Clara's body.

"We don't _have_ to go though," she whispered, her free hand reaching out to toy with Clara's hair. "We could just stay here and have our own Christmas party." Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Won't the Doctor be disappointed?" Amy shrugged in response. "And besides, all this work to get me in this thing, only to take it all off again," Clara teased. Amy smiled and then quick as a cat, dropped the leash and brought both her hands under Clara's knees, pulled her forward. Clara yelped as she was pulled forward to the edge of the table so she was flush with Amy's body. The brunette instinctively brought her thighs up to Amy's hips and her hands on the red head's shoulders, gripping green material to steady herself, as Amy brought her own hands to the brunette's waist, supporting her. Clara felt the headband slip from her head and vaguely heard it clatter onto the table behind her, but she didn't care as her body pressed against Amy's. Clara swallowed, trying and failing to get her heavy breathing under control. Amy smiled smugly.

"I'll live," she whispered and closed the last few millimetres to Clara's lips. This time their kiss was anything but sweet. One of pure lust. Clara's hands quickly released their grip on material and moved to Amy's neck. The red head smiled into the kiss and brought a hand to the cradle the back of Clara's head while the other reached for the zip on the brunette's costume, pulling it down further. Her hand slid past the material before going under the cotton of the vest top underneath to rest on Clara's stomach.

Clara whimpered into the kiss as Amy's cool hand brushed across the brunette's fiery skin, both soothing yet adding to the heat. Amy grinned as the other girl arched into her touch, feeling muscles quiver under her fingertips as she trailed her hand up the brunette's side, stopping at the base of Clara's bra. Clara groaned as Amy teased at the bottom of the material.

Just as Amy went to dip her fingers under the garment, the TARDIS let out two sharp grinding sounds as if she were clearing her throat. Amy pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"She's right," the red head whispered, licking her swollen lips, "We should go." Clara whined involuntarily as Amy slid her hand out from beneath the other girl's clothes. Amy smiled and brought the hand that had been behind Clara's head to her cheek. "When we get back...," she said, rubbing her thumb over Clara's cheek, her eyes still betraying the lust and love still coursing through her. "We will pick up..." She zipped Clara's onesie back up before reaching behind the girl to grasp the fallen headband. "Right where we left off." She removed her hand from Clara's cheek and used both hands to place the headband firmly back on Clara's head.

"Promise?" Clara asked, pouting. Amy smiled and chuckled at the adorable look on her girlfriend's face.

"Promise," she said, moving forward for a quick chaste kiss and then turning away. Clara sighed and fell back against the wall again. She glowered down at the wall.

"Thanks a lot Snog Box," she muttered, softly elbowing the ship. The TARDIS made a humming noise that Clara thought could either be a guilty apology, or barely contained amusement. Probably both knowing the ship. Amy returned, a small red bag hanging over her shoulder.

"So Rudolph," she said, promptly placing a small red ball onto Clara's nose, "will you guide my sleigh tonight?" Clara smiled.

"With you, I'll go anywhere." Amy grinned at her perfect partner.

"Let's go then," she said, grabbing the leash again and pulling gently. Clara hopped off the table. She heard the TARDIS giggle again and hum something that sounded suspiciously like 'Run, Run Rudolph', but she couldn't care when her view was this good.

The Doctor waited impatiently by the doors to the TARDIS, dressed up as a scrawny Santa with a red and white candy cane bow tie. He huffed when the girls finally arrived, raising an eyebrow when he took in the sight if their slightly dishevelled appearance and at Amy leading Clara like a dog. He shrugged and ushered the girls out of the TARDIS into the waiting party that was in full swing.

Halfway through the party, he was too preoccupied arguing with an Italian gentlemen on who invented pasta, he failed to notice the pair slip off to one of the adjoining rooms of the penthouse.


End file.
